bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Zelenjavčki
Zelenjavčki is the Slovenian dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed in 2003-2004 by Video Art, before actual DVD production stopped in 2005 or 2006. However, Video Art continues to sell digital copies which can be burned to blank DVDs and even provides cover scans. The series was dubbed at KIFKIF d.o.o in Maribor, Slovenia. Translations and Voices Fonts *VeggieType (Are You My Neighbor? and episode lists) *Supposedly *Courier New (logo) Episodes *Zgodbice z gredice/Zgodba iz omari (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Sadovi jeze (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Ali si ti moj sosed?/Ali si moj sosed?/Si ti moj sosed? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Šal, Mašna in Beno (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David in velikanska kumarica (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Igrača, ki je rešila božič (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Super L. in laž iz vesolja/Laž iz vesolja (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jozue in veliki zid (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madam Borovnička (Madame Blueberry) *Konec traparij (The End of Silliness?) *Čenčavi Pavel/Super L. in čenčavi pavel (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kralj Jurij in račka (King George and the Ducky) *Estera, dekle, ki je postalo kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Prijazni Viking Lan (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Trapaste pesmice (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Zgodba o božični zvezdi (The Star of Christmas) *Čudoviti svet prihodnosti (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada o malem Jožefu (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Velikonočna pesem (An Easter Carol) *Nenavadna zgodba (A Snoodle's Tale) *Anglež z omleto (Englishman with an Omelet) Movies *Jona in velika riba (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Nesposobni gusarji (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Dobrodošli v svet Zelenjavčkov. Paradižnik Robi in kumara Lovro vas bosta popeljala v pravljični svet. Jurček je gledal grozljiv film in ga je bilo strah. Z Robijevo in Lovrovo pomočjo je spoznal, da sa pošasti le plod domišljije, Godzilla pa zivi le na televiziji. God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Nekoč so živeli sitni grozdki, nikoli jim ni bilo nič všeč, bili so zelo nesramni, saj so se nenehno obmetavali z zmerljivkami. Jurčkov očka jim je razložil, da so ljudje žalostni, če se kdo norčuje iz njih. Grozdki so ugotovili, kako prijetno se počutijo, če se opravičijo za storjene napake, beluš Jurček pa sprejme opravičilo, saj se spomni, da tudi drugi njemu odpuščajo. Are You My Neighbor? Lovru se je zgodila nesreča. Mimo so hodili sosedje, ampak nihče ni imel časa, da bi mu pomagal. Reši ga tujec, ki ga spoloh ne pozna. Zelenjavčki nam povedo, da moramo imeti ljudi radi in jim v stiski pomagati, četudi so drugačni, saj le tako bo svet lepši in boljši. Rack, Shack and Benny Šal, Mašno in Bena so starši naučili, da ne smejo pojesti preveč sladkarij. Ampak, saj so jim ponudili neomejeno število čokoladnih zajčkov! Ali bodo naši Zelenjavčki pozabili na starše, in tako kot njihovi prijatelji, ravnali narobe? Dave and the Giant Pickle Naj vam Zelenjavčki na svoj način predstavijo klasično zgodbo o Davidu in Goljatu. Drobčkan David, ki so ga vsi zaničevali, je premagal orjaka Goljata, kakršnega svet še ni videl. Zelenjavčki ugotovijo, da s pogumom lahko premagamo vsako oviro in dosežemo vsak cilj, ki si ga zastavimo. The Toy That Saved Christmas Zelenjavčki že komaj čakajo, da bo božič in bodo dobili darila. Ampak, je smisel božiča v dajanju in prejemanju daril? Pridružite se zanimivi dogodivščini z Robijem, Lovrom in drugimi, ki iščejo smisel božiča. Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Jurček se skuša iz težav izmazati z lažjo, a majhna laž hitro postane velika. Osvobodi ga lahko le resnica. Mogoče bo kaznovan, toda lažje je priznati staršem, kot pa zabresti v laži, saj majhna laž hitro postane velika kot vesolje. Josh and the Big Wall! Zelenjavčki ob pomoči biblične zgodbe o Jozui ugotovijo, da ni vedno zabavno ubogati staršev, vendar je vseeno bolje, če jih. Biti moramo prijazni, saj ljudje ne potrebujemo udarcev ampak prijatelje. Madame Blueberry Madam Borovnička je imela vse: streho nad glavo, hrane na pretek, dobre prijatelje. Šelela pa je še več in več in si nakopala kup težav. Spoznala je, da pohlep prinaša čemernost, saj le hvaležno srce je veselo srce. Otroci bodite hvaležni za tisto, kar imate. The End of Silliness? Ambrož se odloči, da bo ukinil Lovrove trapaste pesmice. Lovro je zelo žalosten. Takrat pa se oglasijo gledalci, ki so zbrali veliko podpisov, da želijo Lovra in njegove trapaste pesmice nazaj. Mislite, da bomo Lovra še slišali peti? Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Jurček in Lavra Alfreda nista hotela prizadeti, a njune nepremišljene besede povzročijo hude težave. Zelenjavčki ugotovijo, da je bolje, da ljudi hvalimo, kajti potem postanemo junaki, grde besede pa so ostre tako kot meč. King George and the Ducky Pridružite se Zelenjavčkom in kralju Juriju, ki je naredil veliko napako. Odločil se je, da je najpomembnejši in s svojimi dejanji prizadel najbližje. Zelenjavčki ugotovijo, da je potrebno svoje igrače deliti z bližnjimi, ki jih imamo radi. Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Zelenjavčki vam pripovedujejo zgodbo o deklici Esteri, ki je postala kraljica, ker je pokazala več poguma kot ga pokaže deset kraljev, saj je vedela, da se moramo v življenju postaviti za to, v kar verjamemo. Lyle the Kindly Viking Oglejte si glasbeno dogodivščino Zelenjavčkov in Lana, ki prijatelje Vikinge nauči, da pridobimo in ohranimo prijateljstvo le, če smo prijazni in odkriti. The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Pridružite se Lovru, Robiju in drugim, ki so postali pesniki in se udeležijo tekmovanja v pesnjenju. Vendar to ni navadno tekmovanje. Zmagovalec je tisti, ki spesni najbolj trapasto pesmico. Le kdo bo zmagovalec? Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Zelenjavčki na poti na koncert spoznajo najbolj lene pirate na svetu, ki jim začnejo pripovedovati zgodbo o fantu, imenovanem Jona. Jona je bil božji prerok. Izraelskemu ljudstvu je prinašal božja sporočila. Pravzaprav je opravljal delo, ki je bilo podobno poštarjevemu. Veselilo ga je, da lahko s tem pomaga prijateljem. Vse do dne, ko je bog želel, da dostavi sporočilo Ninivljanom. Ninivljani niso marali izraelskega ljudstva. Lagali so. Kradli. Najhujše pa je bilo, da so ljudi tepli z ribami! Celo drug drugega! Niso vedeli, kaj je prav in kaj ne. Jona Ninivljanom ni privoščil še ene prilonosti, saj si je po njegovem mnenju niso zaslužili. Zato jim božjega sporočila ne prenese ampak pobegne na ladjo. Spozna Khalila in ugotavi, da je storil napako, pristine v kitovem trebehu… Pridružite se Jonu in Zelenjavčkom, ki se v risanem filmu, polnem nepozabnih dogodivščin naučijo, da moramo dati priložnost celo tistim, ki si je ne zaslužijo. The Star of Christmas "Spet prišel je božični čas, naj ga ne skali prepir, zdaj vsi zapojmo v en glas: Želimo srečo vam in mir!" The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Robi in Lovro se znajdeta v prihodnosti in mislita, da je tam vse drugače kot v njunem svetu. A sta se uštela. Prihodnost ni tako rožnata, kot sta si predstavljala. Vendar nista žalostna, saj vesta, da se iz napak lahko zelo veliko naučimo. The Ballad of Little Joe Robi in Lovro s pomočjo biblične zgodbe o malem Jožefu ugotovita, da se vsakemu lahko zgodi kaj slabega. Šalostno. Toda tudi če ne gre vse po naši volji, ne smemo pozabiti, da za dežjem posije sonce. An Easter Carol Tudi v deželi Zelenjavčkov praznujejo Veliko noč. Vendar, kje bo maša, saj hočejo zrušiti cerkev? Bo Nazar spoznal zmoto, da se smisel praznika ne skriva v pirhih? A Snoodle's Tale Snudeljčka so težile slike, ki so jih o njem risali drugi. Tudi Zelenjavčkom je hudo, če jih kdo zmerja. Vendar ugotovijo, da vsi poznamo pravo resnico o sebi, zato ni pomembno, kako nas vidijo drugi. Zavedati se moramo, da je vsak posameznik močan, pameten in pogumen. Zelenjavčki nas naučijo, da smo vsi nekaj posebnega in moramo drug drugega imeti radi. Englishman with an Omelet Nekoč so kurja jajca imeli za žogo. Ali veste kako je nastala omleta? Zelenjavčki vam bodo povedali in zapeli pesmice o vaši najljubši hrani. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Trije "odpadniki" - plahi Elliot (Larry Kumarica), leni Sedgewick (g. Lunt) in nesamozavestni George (Pa Grape) – sanjajo, da bodo nekega dne priredili šov o piratih. Poleg tega, da jih je strah, da jim nikoli ne bo uspelo uresničiti svojih sanj, pa se morajo soočiti še z eno "težavo": potovanjem v 17. stoletje, kjer morajo kraljevo družino rešiti pred zlobnim tiranom in se naučiti, kaj pomeni biti pirat. Ustvarjalci velike uspešnice o Zelenjavčkih iz leta 2000 so predstavili novo zgodbo o junaštvu. "Zelenjavčki: Nesposobni gusarji" spremlja dogodivščine animiranih likov, ki odpotujejo v 17. stoletje in se lotijo reševanja kraljeve družine. Čeprav je film zabaven, pa otrokom govori tudi o pravih vrednotah in o tem, kaj zares pomeni biti junak. Fun Facts Trivia *The credits for Are You My Neighbor? on the Slovenian release of said episode has its credits cut off at the end. *The Silly Song Announcer is oddly dubbed by a woman. *In the dub, What Have We Learned is sung by men, rather than women. **The percussion is also performed at a different rate. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle, the visuals during French Peas' speech are simply recycled from other scenes to avoid localizing the subtitles. *In Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy's theme song is cut off at the end, although the credits still mention it and those involved it its production. **To make up for this, the credits are speed-adjusted as an instrumental of the show's theme song plays. *The End of Silliness? uses a textless version. **Oddly enough, the DVD release letterboxes said version as if the episode were to cheaply remove the text at first glance. *In King George and the Ducky, during The Selfish Song, Junior sings "bla bla bla". *During the credits of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, it uses an instrumental version of The Credits Song. *In The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, Mr. Lunt's "Hola." is dubbed into Slovenian, which removes the implication that he is supposed to be a Hispanic decorative gourd. *In The Ballad of Little Joe, when Bob and Larry argue about a western or Bible story, it sounds like they're whispering. *Englishman with an Omelet uses the alternate foreign cut, although the 1998 logo appears at the beginning before cutting to the 2003 logo. This could be because either no version with the uncut intro exists or that was the version the studio was given (KIFKIF usually dubs content with the uncut intro). *Because Robert Horvat may not have been available after the main story (Madame Blueberry) had been dubbed, it could possibly be that either an understudy was hired to do the rest of Bob's lines or Robert actually sounded as if he was crying during the recording. Goofs *In Larry's Lagoon, the line "See?" is left silent, although Larry's mouth still moves as if he had actually said it. *During a few points, the dialogue is not synchronized correctly. *After the credits of The End of Silliness?, Larry is not heard yodeling. *In The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, Pa Grape is not heard saying, "Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking!" However, this only happens on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *Whenever a line is echoed, the actor simply repeats whatever is echoed to attempt to achieve the effect. *In some episodes such as A Snoodle's Tale and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, the original English dialogue can faintly be heard. *The word "pork" in the song "Do the Moo Shoo" is translated to "rak", which actually refers to cancer. Gallery Zelenjavcki-ali-si-moj-sosed-2.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (DVD) thumb_4938__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|Are You My Neighbor? (VHS) Zelenjavcki-sal-masna-in-beno-2.png|Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) PMTPGEzKaZxS.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (VHS) zelenjavcki-kralj-jurij-in-racka-2.png|King George and the Ducky (DVD) thumb_4940__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|King George and the Ducky (VHS) zelenjavcki-prijazni-viking-lan-2.png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (DVD) thumb_4941__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) zelenjavcki-trapaste-pesmice-2.png|The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (DVD) thumb_4943__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (VHS) zelenjavcki-jona-in-velika-riba-2.png|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (DVD) thumb_4946__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (VHS) zelenjavcki-zgodba-o-bozicni-zvezdi-2.png|The Star of Christmas (DVD) thumb_4945__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|The Star of Christmas (VHS) zelenjavcki-cudoviti-svet-prihodnosti-2.png|The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (DVD) thumb_4942__listWidth-500x500.jpeg|The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (VHS) zelenjavcki-velikonocna-pesem-2.png|An Easter Carol (DVD) lt5KyQjMplcn.jpg|An Easter Carol (VHS) External links *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack & Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *A Snoodle's Tale *Englishman with an Omelet Category:International Category:VeggieTales